Today's Love
by nadilicious
Summary: 14 Februari. Para anak kelas 12 sekolah Konoha Koukou menjadi cupid sehari membacakan surat cinta dari para murid. "Dari Sasuke Uchiha, untuk Sakura Haruno..." /oneshot, special for Valentine's Day /Gajelas, alur kecepetan, dll. Pls ReadAndReview ;


Rating: T. Aman dikonsumsi.  
Summary: 14 Februari. Para anak kelas 12 sekolah Konoha Koukou menjadi cupid sehari membacakan surat cinta dari para murid. "Dari Sasuke Uchiha, untuk Sakura Haruno..."  
Warning: AU. Gajelas. Abal. Alur kecepetan. OOC-ness may occur.  
Genre: Romance & Humor.  
Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.  
A/N: Another highschool fic, and a special gift from me. Valentine edition. For you guys/girls who read this, happy valentine~ 

**Today's Love**

by **n**_a_d**i**_l_i**c**_i_o**u**_s_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

February 14th. Konon katanya, di tanggal itu, diperingati sebagai hari kasih sayang. Sejarahnya, Valentine adalah seorang pendeta yang hidup di Roma pada abad ke-III. Ia hidup di kerajaan yang saat itu dipimpin oleh Kaisar Claudius yang terkenal kejam. Ia sangat membenci kaisar tersebut. Claudius berambisi memiliki pasukan militer yang besar, ia ingin semua pria di kerajaannya bergabung di dalamya.

Namun sayangnya keinginan ini tidak didukung. Para pria enggan terlibat dalam peperangan. Karena mereka tak ingin meninggalkan keluarga dan kekasih hatinya. Hal ini membuat Claudius marah, dia segera memerintahkan pejabatnya untuk melakukan sebuah ide gila.

Claudius berfikir bahwa jika pria tidak menikah, mereka akan senang hati bergabung dengan militer. Lalu Claudius melarang adanya pernikahan. Pasangan muda saat itu menganggap keputusan ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Karenanya St. Valentine menolak untuk melaksanakannya.

St. Valentine tetap melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai pendeta, yaitu menikahkan para pasangan yang tengah jatuh cinta meskipun secara rahasia. Aksi ini akhirnya diketahui oleh kaisar yang segera memberinya peringatan, namun ia tidak menggubris dan tetap memberkati pernikahan dalam sebuah kapel kecil yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilin.

Sampai pada suatu malam, ia tertangkap basah memberkati salah satu pasangan. Pasangan tersebut berhasil melarikan diri, namun malang St. Valentine tertangkap. Ia dijebloskan ke dalam penjara dan divonis hukuman mati dengan dipenggal kepalanya. Bukannya dihina oleh orang-orang, St. Valentine malah dikunjungi banyak orang yang mendukung aksinya itu. Mereka melemparkan bunga dan pesan berisi dukungan di jendela penjara dimana dia ditahan.

Salah satu dari orang-orang yang percaya pada cinta kasih itu adalah putri penjaga penjara sendiri. Sang ayah mengijinkan putrinya untuk mengunjungi St. Valentine. Tak jarang mereka berbicara lama sekali. Gadis itu menumbuhkan kembali semangat sang pendeta. Ia setuju bahwa St. Valentine telah melakukan hal yang benar alias benul eh betul.

Pada hari saat ia dipenggal alias dipancung kepalanya, yakni tanggal 14 Februari gak tahu tahun berapa, St. Valentine menyempatkan diri menuliskan sebuah pesan untuk gadis putri sipir penjara tadi, ia menuliskan Dengan Cinta dari Valentinemu.

Pesan itulah yang kemudian mengubah segalanya. Kini setiap tanggal 14 Februari orang di berbagai belahan dunia merayakannya sebagai hari kasih sayang. Orang-orang yang merayakan hari itu mengingat St. Valentine sebagai pejuang cinta, sementara kaisar Claudius dikenang sebagai seseorang yang berusaha mengenyahkan cinta.

Begitulah. Panjang ceritanya. Tapi ada juga beberapa versi lain dari asal-muasal hari valentine. Padahal, tidak hanya pada hari itu saja kita menunjukkan cinta kasih, setiap hari juga, kan? Ah, masa bodo dengan hari valentine, yang penting―

**"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!"**

―ah, mereka.

Biasa, di sekolah Konoha Koukou, memiliki anak tereksis di kalangan gadis, dialah―

**"SASUKE UCHIHAAAA!"**

―ya, itu.

Dan di 14 Februari ini, pasti para gadis memburu Sasuke hanya untuk―

**"SASUKE-KUUUUUNN! **_**HAPPY VALENTINE! I LOVE YOOOOUUUUU! **_**TERIMA COKLAT BUATAN AKU DOOOOONG!"**

―menyatakan cinta, dan memberinya coklat. Tapi...

"Hn. Maaf gua nolak."

...mengenaskan.

Gak cuma satu yang begitu. Puluhan. Ratusan. Hampir semua cewek di sekolah. Ergh.

Mata lelaki itu mendelik ketika melihat semua hiasan di sekolah ini.

_All __**pink**_...

Merusak mata Sasuke.

Apalagi ditambah dengkikkan para gadis. Kuping **pengang** cuy.

Lelaki itu melangkah masuk ke ruang kelasnya. 11-2. Berjalan ke tempatnya, menaruh tas, dan duduk.

"Teme!" salah satu temannya―Naruto―menghampirinya. Suara Naruto juga tak kalah toa dengan para gadis, makin membantu telinga Sasuke mencapai titik ke-tuli-an.

"Hnn dobe?" balas Sasuke, sambil menoleh pada temannya itu.

"_HAPPY VALENTINEEEEE!_" duh. Si dobe ini ternyata juga merayakan valentine. Feminin sekali anda.

**"I **_**LOVE YOU, YOU LUCKY BASTARD!**_**"**

...

...

...

"_I __**hate**__ you_." balas Sasuke, benar-benar tidak interest dengan hari valentine ini.

"Duh." Naruto memukul dahinya.

"_By the way_, hiasan di kelas kita bagus kaaaan?"

Sasuke menatap sekeliling ruangan. Pink. Lagi. Rumbai-rumbai pink menghiasi jendela. Hati warna merah tertempel di setiap jendela. Lalu karton dengan amplop pink ukuran besar yang terbuka, dengan tulisan '_post your love here!_', dengan tujuan mengumpulkan surat untuk dibacakan lewat _microphone_, tradisi yang biasa dilakukan SMA ini.

_This place is full of pink. And a little touch of red. Ah, this place is very lovely_...

"Jijik." komentar Sasuke saat menilai seisi kelas.

"Aaaah~ ini kan gua yang desain~ maca kamu gacukaaaa?" tanya Naruto, dengan kata-kata yang diambil dari KBBI―Kamus Besar Bahasa Imut.

"Gak." jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Beh." Naruto akhirnya pasrah saja melawan temannya yang sangat menyukai warna hitam ini. "Eh, valentine ini lu nembak siapa?"

Sasuke sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Tapi ekspresi kagetnya ditunjukkan dengan sebelah matanya yang melotot.

"Ga ada." kata Sasuke.

"...gua khawatir elu homo..." kata Naruto.

"Ulang sekali lagi jangan harap lu bisa hidup besok." kata Sasuke, sambil hendak menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Eeeeh gue bercanda..." Naruto sudah takut duluan. "Serius lu ga nembak siapa-siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Serius." kata Sasuke.

"Hhhh..." Naruto malah mendengus. "Lu udah gede cuy. Carilah pacar. Cepet dinikahin."

"Masa bodo." kata Sasuke.

"Ah, ya sudah. _Happy valentine_ yaaa gantengkuuuw~" kata Naruto lagi, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Yuck." gumam Sasuke. Lalu ia melirik ke tasnya, lalu membukanya.

Dia mengambil sebungkus kecil hershey's, setangkai bunga mawar merah muda, dan amplop berisikan surat cinta, ditandai dengan lambang hati di pembuka amplop. Hoho, ternyata lelaki ini diam-diam ikut bersiap-siap untuk perayaan valentine. Tapi, siapa gadis yang beruntung?

"Sakura!" tiba-tiba seseorang dari kelas lain, menghampiri kelas 11-2 dan memanggil salah satu muridnya.

"Eh, Ino!" sapa anak yang dipanggil―Sakura, pada temannya―Ino.

Ah, dari semua pink yang ada, hanya warna pink dari rambut Sakura yang Sasuke sukai. Ternyata oh ternyata~

"Oi! Sasuke!" sapa Ino pada Sasuke, yang tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikan Sakura.

"Eh," Sasuke malah tersentak.

"Oioioi!" sapa Sakura, lalu menarik kursi, dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, bersama Ino.

Wuh. Jantung Sasuke serasa berdegup lebih kencang ketika Sakura berada di dekatnya. Oh Kami~

"Hn." sapa Sasuke.

"Eeeeh, Sas, nanya dooong~" kata Sakura, sambil menyentuh pundak Sasuke.

Ah, sentuhan Sakura. Hangat...

"Apa?" jawab Sasuke.

"Valentine ini lo nembak siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Kalo jujur duluan, jadi gak seru dong. Jadi Sasuke memilih untuk menjawab...

"Rahasia."

"Wah! Ada?" tanya Ino.

"Aa." jawab Sasuke.

"Aaaaah! Siapaaa?" tanya Sakura.

"Rahasia." kata Sasuke lagi.

"Gak seru nih luuuu. Siapaa?" tanya Ino.

"Ada deh." kata Sasuke.

"Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Lu berdua dulu siapa." kata Sasuke.

"Siapa dulu?" tanya Sakura.

"Gue." kata Ino. "Gue nembak Sai~"

"Lu?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Gue?" wajah Sakura langsung memerah.

"Naruto."

JDEEERR.

Sasuke langsung merasa sesak di dadanya. Sakura menyukai Naruto, bukan dirinya. Duh. Bagaimana bila saat suratnya dibacakan oleh anak-anak kelas 12 Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan memilih untuk menolak...

...karena sudah punya Naruto...

"Loooo!" seru Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Liat aja nanti." kata Sasuke.

"Aaaah!" Sakura malah ngambek.

"Eh, Saku-chan, jalan yuk sambil nunggu surat dibaca. Mau?" ajak Ino.

"Yuk! Sasuke mau ikut?" tawar Sakura.

"Nggak, _thanks_." kata Sasuke.

"Oh, okay." kata Sakura.

"Eeeeh bawa tuh coklat sama bunga lo, siapa tauuu~" kata Ino.

"Oiya!" Sakura langsung heboh menghampiri mejanya, mengambil sekotak coklat dan bunga mawar merah dari lokernya, lalu keluar kelas bersama Ino.

Setelah Sakura dan Ino keluar kelas, Sasuke buru-buru menaruh suratnya di amplop yang disediakan di kelas, supaya nanti dibaca lewat microphone yang terhubung ke semua speaker yang ada di sekolah oleh para cupid―anak kelas 12.

'_To you_,'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Buat Sakura Haruno, 11-2, _I love you_, dari inisial K, 11-5."

"_To_ Sakura 11-2, _please be my girl_, _from_ A, 11-4."

"Buat Sakura dedekku yang cantik dari kelas 11-2, kakak suka banget sama kamu, dari inisial Z, 12-5."

"Untuk Sakura Haruno, murid kelas 11-2, malaikat Konoha Koukou yang paling indah, aku sangat amat mencintaimu lebih dari yang lain. Dari lelaki yang selalu menantimu, berinisial Y dari kellas 11-1."

"Buat Sakura-senpai 11-2, aku suka senpai, dari B, 10-3."

"AAAAAGH! INOOOO! ITU YANG KEBERAPAAAAA?" teriak Sakura frustasi.

"...15! LAKU BANGET LO GILE!" seru Ino, sambil menggoncang-goncang badan Sakura.

"Laku apanye? Banyak bener! Kalo emang gue juga suka sama mereka, masa gue harus nerima 15 sekaligus itu hah?" kata Sakura.

"Ya enggak lah. Satu wae." kata Ino.

"TETEP AJA! Ntar ada yang bikin siasat biar putus lah, biar ga suka lah, elah pusing!" kata Sakura.

"Lagian, daritadi ga ada yang dari inisial N!"

"WOW!" Ino menepuk bahu Sakura. "Panjang umur."

"Huh?" Sakura menghadap ke Ino, memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Tuh orangnya ada di depan mata." kata Ino, sambil menunjuk ke lelaki pujaan Sakura―Naruto, yang berada di radius 7 meter dari mereka.

"AHA! _THE TIME_!" seru Sakura, langsung lari sprint ke arah Naruto.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain, Sasuke mengintip Sakura yang berlari ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya masih datar saat ini...

"NARRUUUUTOOOOOOO!" seru Sakura, sambil berlari ke arah Naruto.

"Haaaa? Yaaaaa?" jawab Naruto, sambil menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura pun berhenti pas di depan Naruto. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan akibat capek dan gugup.

"Nar! Hah! Gue... hah!" Sakura masih ngos-ngosan,

"Haduh _slow_, _slow_, tarik nafas..." Naruto menyuruh Sakura menarik nafas. Sakura mengikutinya.

"Buaaang..." sekarang Naruto menyuruh Sakura membuang nafasnya. Diikuti lagi oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa nyamperin gua? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano..." wajah Sakura langsung merah merona.

"Nar, _happy valentine ya_. _By the way_, gue suka sama lo... lo mau ga jadi pacar gue?"

Sakura langsung menyodorkan sekotak coklat dan bunga mawar merah pada Naruto sambil mengutarakan perasaannya. Sasuke, yang jauh di sana dan tersembunyi, menyipitkan matanya...

Tapi Naruto langsung memberikan Sakura tatapan bersalah.

"Sakura... bukannya gua nolak, tapi..." Naruto melirik ke tangan kanannya yang menggenggam sesuatu di balik punggungnya. Sakura melirik ke arah situ juga...

"Udah ada yang duluan." kata Naruto, sambil...

...menunjukkan sekotak coklat dan mawar putih dari balik punggungnya.

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang. Dia shock. Cintanya tidak sampai ke Naruto.

"Hinata. Dia duluan. Dan gua nerima... maaf Sak, gua ga maksud―"

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, sekotak coklat dan mawar merah dari tangan Sakura jatuh. Dan Sakura langsung berlari meninggalkan Naruto, sambil menangis.

"Sakura!" Ino hendak menghentikan Sakura, tapi itu cewek larinya kenceng kayak habis maling kolor dan dikejer yang punya. Benar-benar cepat, sehingga tidak bisa ditangkap.

Sementara Sasuke, langsung menyusul Sakura dengan cepat dari belakang... 

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Huaaaaa..." Sasuke daritadi mendengar suara tangisan gadis, tapi tidak menemukan sumber suara itu.

Dia terus berjalan menyusuri taman sekolahnya. Berusaha mencari dimana suara tangisan itu berasal. Hampir 30 menit waktunya habis hanya untuk mencari asal suara tersebut.

"Haaaaa..."

'Atas.' batin Sasuke, sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dia mendapati sebuah pohon yang sangat tinggi, dengan tangga untuk naik ke _treehouse_ yang ada di atas pohon tersebut.

"Huaaaaaa..."

'Mungkin.' batin Sasuke, lalu mencoba naik ke _treehouse_ tersebut.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Sampai. Dan mata onyx nya langsung menemukan gadis berambut pink yang tengah menangis di pojokan sambil meringkuk. Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke, sambil berjalan mendekat pada Sakura.

"Huk... huk... Sasuke..." Sakura sekilas mendongakkan kepalanya, menyapa yang datang saat itu.

"Lu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke, sambil duduk di samping Sakura.

"Sedih... sedih banget gila... hhhhhhrrr..." kata Sakura.

"Cerita lah." kata Sasuke.

"Gini..."

"Lo tau kan gue mau nembak Naruto, nah pas tadi giliran gue ketemu dia, gue tembak kan, sama minta jadi pacar gue. Eh ternyata udah ada yang ngedahuluin gue... Naruto udah jadi pacar orang..." kata Sakura, sambil diselingi isak-isak tangisnya.

Sekarang Sasuke tau. Sakura sedang patah hati akibat cintanya tidak sampai pada Naruto. Sudah ada yang menyatakan cintanya duluan pada Naruto sebelumnya. Naruto terima, dan dijadikan pacar. Dan saat Sakura muncul, semuanya terlambat...

_**Sayang, janganlah kau menangis...  
**_  
Sasuke memegang dagu Sakura, dan mendongakkannya, sambil menghapus air mata Sakura.

_**Disini aku akan menghiburmu...  
**_  
Sasuke menatap emerald Sakura dalam-dalam...

"U-uh..." lalu Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat-erat. Tangan kekarnya mengelus rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut...

_**Disini aku akan menemanimu...  
**_  
"Buset ini frontal banget gila. Beruntung lagi." suara speaker dari dalam sekolah terdengar sampai ke treehouse. Mungkin kelas 12 sedang membuka surat milik...

'Gua.' batin Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Denger." kata Sasuke, sambil fokus mendengar ke suara speaker sekolah dengan Sakura.

_**Karena aku...  
**_  
"Dari Sasuke Uchiha, untuk Sakura Haruno. _Without you knowing_, _I really loved you since I first saw you_. _Will you be my love_, _now_, _then_, _and forever_?"

Sakura tersentak. Ia melepas pelukannya dan menatap onyx Sasuke dengan sangat terkejut...

"_Will you_?" tanya Sasuke, sambil membalas tatapan Sakura, dan menyodorkannya sebungkus hershey's dan bunga mawar merah muda.

"Gue mimpi...?" tanya Sakura. "Tabok gue! Kayaknya gue mimpi! Gue ditembak Sasuke Uchiha! Tabok gue!"

Dan tanpa ekspresi, Sasuke menabok Sakura.

"Wah! Betulan!" seru Sakura, dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Jadi lu mau gak?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ah?" Sakura malah bingung. Duh...

"...jadi pacar gua..." kata Sasuke.

"...ya, gue mau! Gue mau!" jawab Sakura semangat, lalu memeluk Sasuke kembali.

_**...mencintaimu.  
**_

**.:OWARI:.**

OKEEEE INI APAAN. GAJELASBGTGILA-_- tapi bodo. Fic ancur hasil stress mikirin ulangan blok. Curse you friggin' teachers t(-_-t)

Btw, ini fic persembahan saya di 14 Februari, a.k.a. Valentine's Day 8D berkenan untuk memberikan review? ;3

Salam dari wanita tercantiqq~ *digampar*


End file.
